Team Natsu's S-Class Mission
by Iridium Rose
Summary: When the Team goes on a short S-Class mission, will the ferocious feline enemies be too much for them to handle? How does the Celestial World tie into this, and will Lucy's new spell hurt more than it helps? Will she be able to save her friends, or even herself? A short NaLu. Rated T for Violence and Language. {Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!} Reviews welcome and encouraged! ;)
1. S-Class Mission

**-No POV-**

"Mmmmh. Five more minutes," Natsu grumbled, much to Gray's annoyance as the fire mage simply swatted at his face, pushing him away.

"Oi, Flame-Brain, wake up. We've got a job to do!" Gray shouted, and Natsu sat up angrily from his comfortable bed at the sound of his rival's voice, though his eyes were still heavy from sleep.

"What did you say Ice Dick?" Natsu growled, his voice low and rough. Gray, not a fan of his new nickname, didn't hesitate to butt heads with the pinkette, frost forming around his hands as fire engulfed Natsu's.

"You heard me, Tabasco Breath!"

"You itchin' for a fight Frostbite?!"

"Clearly, you two would never fight, now would you? Especially not after I invited you onto an official S-Class mission." Erza said, her eyes glowing with barely-controlled anger.

"No, ma'am!" The two men said in unison. "We're the best of friends, just joking around, of course!"

"Natsu, hurry up and shower. We need to get this mission on a roll. This place gives me the creeps," Lucy mumbled, looking out the window with a worried expression. As Natsu made his way to the restroom to shower, Gray looked curiously over at the blonde, who'd kept her place by the window for quite some time now, as if searching for something through the glass. The curtains had been pulled open, but still cast odd shadows over her face.

"You've been acting like that ever since we got here, Lucy," the ice mage said, and she looked at him.

"I don't know why... it's something about the forest. Even the spirits are on edge. I called Lyra last night, and she warned me that all of the spirits were worried. Even the other Celestial Mage's spirits are wary about this job, though none of them seemed to understand why," Lucy said, and Erza pondered this.

"This mission is kinda weird. I mean, this resort is great, but the fact that there are those wild cats emitting strange signs of magic, and the fact that they've already killed two people... I can see why the spirits are worried. They always do when it comes to you, you know," Gray commented.

"Yes, but we're the strongest team in the guild, plus, we're the number one guild in Fiore. That kind of makes us the strongest team in Fiore, doesn't it? We don't have Wendy with us this time, but we were already the strongest team before she joined, so that doesn't count. What could have them so worried that even Yukino's spirits are growing concerned? Anyways, I'm sure we'll be okay, but I'm still not planning on letting my guard down any time soon," Lucy said, and Gray smirked.

"Strongest team in Fiore, eh? I bet I'm stronger than ol' Squinty-Eyes. In fact, I bet that I'm the second strongest person on the team," he laughed, and Natsu burst out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"LIKE HELL, SNOWFLAKE!" he shouted, but before he could continue, Erza kicked him in the stomach, and he flew back into the bathroom as she shut the door.

"Come back out when you're fully clothed!" she commanded, and Gray laughed before she smashed her armored fist over his head. "Don't provoke him," was all the red-haired woman said.

 **-3 Hours Later, Lucy's POV-**

"Hey, Luce! Check this out!" Natsu called, catching our attention. We'd been hiking through the dense woods for two hours now, with no sign of any of the large, black, purple-eyed cats we were hunting.

I jogged over to him, looking at the rock he was pointing to. Erza and Gray stood behind me as I read the strange language on the back of the rock. I quickly reached behind me for my bag, digging through it to pull out my notebook. I scratched down the symbols as accurately as possible, then looked over my shoulder at my friends.

"Gray, Erza, you take the communication thingy that Warren gave me, and I'll go back with Natsu to decipher this." I said as I tossed them the small rectangular object.

"Communication thingy?" Gray said, laughing, and I threw a stick at him.

"Shut it, Gray, I'm trying to focus on this text!" I shouted, and he quieted. I instantly felt guilty yelling, knowing I'd let my stress get the better of me. "Sorry... but that feeling I had this morning is getting worse. My spirits are feeling it too. This isn't good," I said, as I grabbed Natsu's hand and took off back towards the hotel. "You guys just keep searching, if you find anything, use that notebook to copy it off accurately!"

My notebook sat on the ground before them, the page I'd ripped out in one hand, Natsu's wrist in the other. After he finally started running, I released his arm, which was surprisingly warm despite the chill in the air.

"Luce, why are you so worried about this?" Natsu asked as we finally reached the Resort.

"My spirits are wary, I'm starting to get a terrible feeling, and I want to know why," I called over my shoulder. I went straight to the resort's library, smiling gratefully that it had one. The resort was two floors, the first hodling rooms and a cafe, the second holding a library and game room. The second floor had full-glass walls, allowing sunlight to filter in, and giving a perfect view of the concrete outdoor dining area, with sidewalks that wound off into the woods, making beautiful nature trails for tourists to follow. However, all three were blocked by signs forbidding entry, as the tourists that had been killed had been deep in the forest along one such trail before they met their untimely end.

"Luce, here!" Natsu said, pointing at a book. I walked over to him, and smiled.

"This is perfect, ho- Natsu," I said, my smile faltering a bit, and he looked at me curiously.

"What'd you say?" he asked.

"I said this is perfect. This matches the text you found," I replied, looking away with a blush on my cheeks.

I can't believe I almost called him honey. What on earthland was that about? I knew there were feelings for him in my heart, but I'd never even considered calling him that before. I wonder why it even came to mind? Really, he wasn't _that_ sweet... okay, he could be at times. Not often, though.

Oh well, no time to think about that right now. Perhaps I was just procrastinating on sorting out these feelings, but at least I had a decent excuse this time. I set to work quickly, flipping through the pages of the book he'd found on ancient local languages that had been common in the area years ago as I tried to decode the message.

"This is an H... no, if this symbol comes before it, that makes it an N... this is an RK... no, RE..." I mumbled, deciphering and searching until a phrase revealed itself. "No longer are we weak, together we are strong... we hunt those that hurt us, and hurt those that hunt us," I recited, and the words sent shivers down my spine.

"Luce, that's kinda... dark," Natsu said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I mean, I'm pretty sure I've heard better insults from Ice Princess, and that's saying something, but still."

"It's not an insult, Natsu," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "It's a warning for us."

Natsu's head cocked to the side. "For us?" He repeated, to which I nodded.

"No longer are they weak. They're strong and they work together. They hunted the people that hurt them, and they'll hurt us for hunting them. That rock was freshly carved, there was still crushed dust from where the rock had been carved in the letters themselves. It's a windy day, it should have blown away by now. They'd been there maybe an hour, at most, before we were," I said, explaining my thoughts out loud.

"I'll call Erza, they need to get back here so we can discuss this," Natsu said, sounding eerily mature, and I looked to see the lines of worry for the others etched onto his face. If they hadn't been there long before us, and Erza and Gray had continued on the trail... they could be in danger, and we wouldn't even know it.

"We'll be fine. I know it. We'll all be fine," I mumbled, trying to reassure him. Honestly, I was only reassuring myself, but it was unconvincing to my own ears.

"I know, Luce. We're Fairy Tail. We never give up, and we never fail," Natsu said with a bright smile - I believed his words far more than I believed my own, though that wasn't saying much. He left to call Erza while I examined the language they'd used.

When Natsu returned, he told me Erza and Gray had already been on their way back.

"Good. There's something else I need to address," I said, and Natsu quirked an eyebrow up at me. "I'll tell it to you all when they get here."

"But Luce-" he protested, his childish impatience rearing it's head, but I shushed him quickly, telling him I only wanted to explain it once.

The minutes ticked by, time moving at a painfully slow pace, before Erza and Gray finally joined us in the library, taking their seats at the small table. "What did you find?" Erza asked, diving straight to the point, much to my relief. I wasn't in the mood for any kind of small talk.

"I was able to decipher the message, and it's a warning for us: 'No longer are we weak, together we are strong... we hunt those that hurt us, and hurt those that hunt us.' Put plainly, they're telling us they're strong, they work together to hunt the people that have hurt them, and they'll hurt us for hunting them. As I explained to Natsu, it's a windy day, but there was still dust from the rock being crushed and carved, so they were there an hour before us, at most." I explained. Erza put a hand to her chin, thinking.

"Luce, what about the other thing you wanted to tell us?" Natsu asked, and Erza's attention was drawn back to me.

"They know we're hunting them, and they're telling us that they're strong. Usually, they would have assumed they were stronger than us and simply left that out. This means they know about our strength, and feel the need to explain that they're still stronger."

"That's true. But, our enemies always think that," Gray said. Erza and Natsu nodded in agreement.

"This is different, guys. They're not bragging about it. They're leaving it as a warning. Usually our enemies brag, try to provoke us, but these cats are acting like they really do mean it, and they're making sure we're aware of that before we start something. They're stating it as a fact, and I believe that they _are_ stronger than us," I said. I felt my keys humming their agreement, and I decided to call one out. "Open, Gate of the Goat, Capricorn," I chanted, and he appeared, standing tall over the four of us.

"How may I assist you, Miss Lucy," he questioned, and I gestured to my friends.

"Can you explain how the spirits feel about what I just told them? I could feel your keys burning, I know there's something you need to say," I noted, and Capricorn nodded with a grave look on his face.

"These are strange foes. Other spirits have heard rumors about these cats, and after asking around a bit ourselves, even the Zodiacs believe the strength of the mages you are facing."

"Mages?" Erza asked, and Capricorn nodded again before continuing.

"The cats you have been hunting are Take-Over mages. They use magic similar to Lisanna Strauss's, the difference being that they only use one transformation, the Black Tiger. They are the spitting image of a tiger, with black fur and dark purple stripes that almost appear black. Their eyes glow purple as well. They are not simply mages, they are a family, and seeing as they only have one take-over, they've mastered the techniques, attacks, and even some Dark Magic that comes with it," he warned. "Crux began looking into it as soon as you received the flier, but has only recently found this information."

"What kind of magic do they use?" Gray asked.

"It's a kind of venom magic, and there is no immunity or resistance from it, with the exception of Celestial mages. This is simply because the type of venom they use was derived from the magic of the constellation, Lynx. She was the only celestial spirit killed by her celestial mage, but before she could entirely disappear back into the celestial world, her owner was able to absorb her magic, and make a potion. It's a tale we Spirits do not like to recall, however, it's necessary in this case. Leo has given me permission to tell you, seeing as that is the enemy you now face. That is all the information I can provide," he said, before pausing, and turning to face me. "One more thing, Miss Lucy. Due to your Celestial Mage status, the cats will most likely target you first. Later tonight, call forth Aries. She has something to teach you," he finished, and we all thought over the new information as he faded back into the Celestial world.

"Lucy, you're immune to their venom, but they'll target you first because the rest of us will be easily killed by the venom. We can't simply let you fight alone, though," Erza said, and I shook my head.

"Let's wait until tomorrow. Aries needs to teach me something tonight, and it might help solve our problems." I said. "For now, let's try to look up things about Tigers. It could help, seeing as that's their Take-Over." I suggested, and we all looked for books on the animal. After two hours of reading and searching, we ran out of books to look through - the small number of books on animals, let alone tigers, specifically, didn't help matters much. The others returned to their rooms, but I decided the library was a good place to talk to Aries.

"Open, Gate of the Ram, Aries," I called, and she appeared, muttering a small, "I'm sorry for taking so long," as she greeted me. "Capricorn said you have something to teach me?" I asked, and she nodded.

"I'm sorry, but may I sit? What I'm teaching you is a Celestial Spell," she said, and I nodded as she seated herself next to me. "The way this spell works is similar to Uranometria. You'll recite these words, and the 88 planets will appear before you. However, instead of causing harm to the targets, it will cure them of the Celestial Venom. It will only use less than half of the energy you would use for Uranometria, however. I'm very sorry," she said, and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said, as she handed me a small paper holding the words I was to recite. I took in a deep breath.

 _ **"L-Lyncis, grant me your strength,**_

 _ **As I vanquish the venom that has overtaken my comrades.**_

 _ **O' Lyncis, constellation of the Lynx,**_

 _ **Grant me the p-power of your stars.**_

 _ **I call upon all 16 of your Heavenly Bodies,**_

 _ **And use their power to heal the poisoned.**_

 _ **I call upon this magic, Lyncis R-Reparation!"**_

My body glowed as miniature images of the 88 planets orbited around me in four perfect ellipses, though only sixteen truly appeared. Ring by ring, they flew away from me, forming one long line as they curled around Aries. She smiled as the spell took affect on her.

"I was not poisoned, however, the spell was very successful. Now that you're aware of it, you'll be able to cast it more efficiently. I'm sorry, I must return to the Celestial World now. Oh, one last note, this spell also heals minor injuries. I believe two of your friends were scraped along the way back to the hotel. Miss Erza, and Mister Natsu. Test it on them, you'll need the practice. I'm sorry, goodbye!" she said, before fading into the Celestial world as Capricorn had.

I immediately ran down to where Erza and Gray were rooming, and I knocked on the door. Gray answered, and I explained that I needed to see Erza, and why.

He took a seat on his bed, wanting to see my new spell. I had Erza show me her injury as she sat on her own bed, revealing three small scratches from a sharp branch, and I stood as I recited my spell, smiling.

I didn't stutter like I did last time, and the spell glowed brighter as the four rings of planets appeared. Again, the line flew towards Erza, but this time, it wrapped around her arm. Once the glow faded, you could see that her arm was scratch-free, and she smiled.

"That's a very nice healing spell, Lucy," she said.

"It can only heal small injuries, but it can cure the Celestial Venom. It doesn't cost much magic either, so I still have plenty left over. Aries said I should use it on Natsu, as well, so I'm off to do that now. I'll see you tomorrow!" I said, as I practically skipped out of the room with joy. Gray and Erza called a 'goodnight' out to me, and I waved over my shoulder at Gray, who'd poked his head out of the room.

"Goodnight, Gray!" I called. I walked into Natsu and I's room, and found him sleeping on my bed. I unkindly shoved him out, causing him to whine. No that he had a right to whine... it was my bed, after all!

"But Luce, your bed is comfier than mine!" he complained, and I shook my head.

"I'm gonna try my new spell out on you, okay? Do you have any small injuries? Scratches, scrapes, bruises?" I asked, and he nodded hesitantly.

"I twisted my ankle in the woods, but it should heal soon," he said, and I grinned excitedly.

"Hold still," I ordered, and I held my arms out, reciting the spell for the third time that night.

 _ **"Lyncis, grant me your strength,**_

 _ **As I vanquish the venom that has overtaken my comrades.**_

 _ **O' Lyncis, constellation of the Lynx,**_

 _ **Grant me the power of your stars.**_

 _ **I call upon all 16 of your Heavenly Bodies,**_

 _ **And use their power to heal the poisoned.**_

 _ **I call upon this magic, Lyncis Reparation!"**_

The orbs spun rapidly around Natsu's ankle, and I realized I'd lost more magic this time as the injury was slightly bigger. When the glow faded, Natsu's ankle was no longer swollen, and he smiled up at me.

"Thanks, Luce!" he said, and I smiled brightly back at him.

"You're welcome, ho- Natsu," I said, wincing as I nearly called him 'Honey' again. I mean, I know I'd had a crush on him, but I've never even thought about calling him that until recently. Really, where had the nickname even-

Oh, right. I'd forgotten about my most recent conversation with Cana and Mira, who had been teasing Levy about nicknames for the iron slayer. Mira had suggested honey, sweet, boo, and a few other far-too-cute nicknames, while Cana had taken a more... sexual route.

Levy wouldn't be calling him Balls of Steel anytime soon, though thanks to Cana, she might be thinking it.

"You did it again, Luce. You keep trying to call me something else!" Natsu laughed, breaking me out of my thoughts, clearly not understanding what I'd almost said, and I sighed.

"I think my stupid crush is getting to me," I muttered under my breath, flopping onto my bed with a thud. "Or maybe it's just Cana."

"Your crush?" Natsu asked, and I cursed myself for forgetting his Slayer hearing. "Who's you're crush, Luce? Is he handsome?" Natsu asked teasingly.

"Y-yes. I think he is," I mumbled in embarrassment. Really, how dense could he possibly be?

"Ooh, is he a mage?"

"Yeah. A pretty powerful one."

"Can I fight him?"

"Go for it. I think you'll lose," I snickered, imagining the pinkette knocking himself out.

"Who is it?" He asked again, and I blushed.

"None of your business," I replied.

"But I gotta know his name so I can kick his butt!" Natsu said, and I shook my head.

"No way."

"...Is it Gray?"

"No!"

"Elfman? Bixlow? Freed? Jet? Droy?"

"No, No, No, No, No!"

"Laxus? Gajeel?"

"No way!"

"Jellal? Sting, Rogue? Someone from the Grand Magic Games?"

"No, No, No, Yes," I yawned. If he guessed it, he guessed it. This was entertaining, though I might fall asleep before he ever figured it out. After the stress and spell-casting of today, I was worn out.

He proceeded to list every male, and a few females, he could think of, even naming some Sorcerer Weekly reporters.

"I give up! There's no one left!" He sighed, frustrated.

"Oh, come on. There's still one person you didn't guess!" I said, teasing him, and he groaned.

"Wait, is it Master Makarov?"

"No!"

"Hmmm..." He replied, then he left the room. I heard him yell at Gray.

"Name the guys that were at the Grand Magic Games!" He shouted.

"Other than the two of us, Flame Brain? No way. Do it yourself," He said, slamming the door. I heard Natsu stomp back, laying on his bed with a scoff. He sat, looking at the ceiling for what seemed like ages. I'd almost fallen asleep, when I heard him jump up.

"I got it, Luce! It's Lily!"

"No."

"... is it an exceed?" He tried, and I shook my head. "Is it a Dragon Slayer?" he asked, and I nodded. "Gajeel, Laxus, Sting, Rogue, Wendy, Erik... any of them?" he continued, and I shook my head with a sigh.

"You really are an idiot, Natsu," I responded, but when I whispered his name, a light bulb seemed to shine above his head.

"Is it Natsu?" He asked, and I nodded before turning over on my side.

"Wait, I'm Natsu!" he said, and I rolled my eyes as sleep finally took over.

I woke up some time in the middle of the night, hot and uncomfortable, before I realized that Natsu had curled up beside me in my bed, his arm around my waist. I'd forgotten about my confession, so I figured he was just doing what he normally did at my apartment.

I'd missed the part where he'd confessed, too.


	2. Lucy's Sacrifice

"Good morning, Luce!" Natsu said as I stretched, before I realized he said so from my bed.

 _My_ bed. When his was on _the other side of the room_.

"Get outta my bed, pervert!" I yelled, flailing as I sat up and landed a solid Lucy-Kick to his head.

"Ow, Luce, what was that for?" he whined, pouting, and I scoffed.

"Uh, you were in my bed! I've told you to stop doing that, pervert!" I said grouchily. Before he could reply, however, Loke appeared.

"Good morning, my love! I've brought you news from Aries, but she insisted I wait to tell you until you woke up. So here I am!" he declared, and I cocked my head to the side. "She forgot to tell you the side-effects of the spell," he elaborated, and I looked at Natsu nervously. "It wont effect those you've healed, it only effects the mage," he assured, and I sighed.

"Alright, what are they?" I asked as I grabbed my clothes from a dresser and set them in the restroom.

"Firstly, for every time you cast the spell, you lose three minutes of your memory. Usually, it's the three or more minutes before you either go to sleep, get knocked out, or black out in any way. Secondly, the injuries you heal will appear on yourself, but much less severe. The poison wont, but from what Aries told me, you should have three small scratches on your arm and a slightly sore ankle." He said, and I tested my foot out.

"It hurts, but it's not too bad. Wait, I cast the spell three times, so... I lost about ten minutes of my memory before I fell asleep," I said, and I heard Natsu sigh. "What? Did I forget something important?" I asked, and Natsu nodded. "What was it?"

He blushed a bit before he spoke, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I'll tell you later," he said, and Loke grinned.

"Okay, you're both acting weird. Seriously, what did I miss?" I asked, bothered that an important piece of my memory had been snatched away, and Loke looked to me. He must have seen the tears pricking at my eyes, the distress of having something so personal taken effecting me, and he immediately started in.

"Well, you see, you and Natsu were talking, and he-"

"Fire Dragons Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled, knocking Loke unconscious before he could finish. I closed his gate before looking angrily at Natsu.

"He was trying to help me remember something! Why'd you have to hit him!" I shouted, and Natsu looked down.

"I said I'll tell you. I wanna be the one to tell you, just not yet. It's, uhh... it's a surprise," he said, and I sighed.

"It's weird, losing your memory," I said, and I felt a stray tear rolling down my cheek. Natsu must have smelled the salty droplet, as he came over to me, a worried expression on his face.

"Why are you crying? It was only ten minutes, Luce," he said, but I shook my head.

"I know, but I feel like it was something important to me, and I had it taken away from me. I know Aries didn't mean to, because she had no way of knowing that something important would happen, but... it's like losing a part of yourself. I want it back," I said, wiping away the lone tear. I shouldn't be crying over something so silly, but memories were important to me. Memories of my mother and father, memories of my guild... I treasured them all, the good and the bad, and I hated that they'd been taken away from me. Still, it was no use crying over it. Natsu would tell me when he was ready... though I really couldn't guess why he refused to tell me now.

"I'm sorry, Luce," Natsu said, hugging me.

"Why can't you tell me yet?" I asked quietly, after standing for what felt like hours in his arms. My face was turning red, and as much as I'd like to blame it on his unnatural body heat, I knew that wasn't the case.

"Because it's important to me, too. I don't want you to remember it as a late at night, joking kind of thing. I'll tell you what it is after I do it the right way," he said, and I looked up at him. I didn't understand what he was talking about, but he was smiling. I trust him... I always had. I'm going to trust him on this, too, even if it was probably something weird. If it was important to him, it had to involve Igneel or food, and I really doubted he'd been talking about the dragon.

Maybe he'd confessed that his favorite food was actually charred pork rather than charred chicken, something he seemed to think was a secret.

"Okay. But you have to tell me soon, please?" I asked, though I was far less worried about it after those thoughts had sailed through my mind, and he nodded.

"I'll tell you soon. Tomorrow night," he said, determination and happiness on his face, and I smiled.

"Thanks, Natsu," I said quietly as I gave him one more hug, then we left to go see if the others were awake yet. I went in first, knowing Natsu would get frozen solid and stabbed for barging in on his rival and the scarlet knight if he did.

"Erza? Gray?" I asked, knocking on the door, and Gray answered again. "Is Erza awake yet?" I questioned, and he nodded.

"We were getting ready to come get you two," he said, and Erza walked up behind him. It was weird to see them rooming together, but really, we didn't have any other options in terms of arrangements. Erza loved blankets, and Gray kept the room freezing cold. Natsu always snuck into my bed, so it only made sense to pair up like this... though Juvia might disagree.

"Great! Let's go!" I said, trying to hide my red eyes. I hated that I'd gotten so emotional over losing a small ten minutes of my memory, but I could almost feel how important it was. Maybe it wasn't charred chicken, after all.

"Lucy, why are you're eyes all puffy and red? Were you crying?" Gray asked, and I blushed. The one time I didn't want his attention was the one time he was actually paying attention to me, rather than Natsu's loud mouth. Usually I had a hard time holding a conversation with him, simply because he was somewhat normal compared to the guild I'd grown used to, and I was afraid I'd call him Ice Princess out of habit from hearing Natsu call him that. Now, though, he seemed to be reading me like a book, and I wasn't really fond of that. At least, not at the moment.

"She found out that her new spell-" Natsu said, but I stepped roughly on his foot. "Ow!" He called, looking at me with yet another pouty face.

"What about your new spell, Lucy?" Erza asked, and I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it," I said, and started walking down the hall with Natsu beside me.

"Why don't you tell them?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"Both of the side effects would worry them," I replied, and he nodded. I could tell they worried him a bit, too, but one worrisome teammate was easier to handle than three. Besides, that spell could save their lives. I had to cast it, even if I received their injuries. That's what friends do for each other, and they were no exception.

"If you're sure," he said, before raising his voice so the other two could hear us. "So, what's the plan today?" Natsu asked, and Erza looked over at me once more before replying.

"I think we should try to track the mages. Yesterday was more of a scouting mission to get the feel of the place. Natsu, today, try to catch a scent and follow it," Erza commanded, and Natsu's pink hair bobbed as he nodded his understanding.

"Remember, avoid those claws at all costs. I'll be able to cast that spell at least seven times before I run out of energy, but I also have to fight. If I call on two spirits, I might be able to cast the spell five times at most, but that's only a rough estimate," I said, and Erza nodded.

"Don't worry. I have a set of armor that covers my entire form, except for my head, in armor. Their claws wont be able to reach me," Erza said.

"I can freeze my blood. I've done it before, and if worst comes to worst, I can do it again to slow the poison down," Gray stated, and Natsu looked over at me.

"I've got an idea. Your spirits said the poison was in their claws, so if they get close, I'll heat up enough to burn their claws off. Erza, you can try to cut them off, and Gray can freeze them so they break off. That way they can't use that attack on any of us!" Natsu said, and Erza looked astonished.

"You actually came up with a decent plan, Natsu!" I said cheerfully, and he looked slightly offended.

"I come up with plans all the time!" He said indignantly, and Gray scoffed.

" _I'm all fired up!_ isn't a plan, Tabasco Breath," Gray muttered, and I laughed.

"Anyways, I'll try to call out two spirits, probably Virgo and Aries, to get the cats trapped, while you all work on the claws," I said, and the three nodded.

"Erza, you team up with Aries. Her wool will let you get close enough to slice the claws without the cat's scratching you. Gray, you work with Virgo, she can use her chains to hold them while you freeze the claws, and Natsu, you can burn them off pretty easily, but I'll work with you in case they get too close," I said, and Erza nodded her approval as we headed out.

"I got something!" Natsu said, and followed the scent around the hotel. The scent was extremely strong around the back... right below Natsu and I's window.

"There were at least five here," Natsu said, and I paled.

"When?" I asked, and Natsu sniffed again.

"Last night, probably midnight or around then," He said, and I cringed.

"They must know I'm a Celestial mage," I said. I'd cast the spell three times, and after spending so long in the library, it was nearly eleven when I'd cast the spell on Natsu. Had they seen it? Was I their new target?

"Does it lead off anywhere?" Erza asked, and Natsu sniffed around.

"They went down this path," he said, and I pulled out my keys.

"Open, Gate of the Ram, Aries, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" I said, and the two appeared. Virgo stood by Gray, and Aries by Erza.

"We understand the plan, Princess," Virgo stated, and Aries nodded her agreement.

"I'm sorry," the pink ram muttered. I knew she had a real apology this time, rather than her usual shy behavior, and gave her hand a comforting pat before turning to the others.

"Let's go, guys!" I said, and we went down the path. Aries and Erza took up the back, while Natsu and I took the front.

"They're going to ambush us," I whispered, and I saw Virgo nod behind me.

"That's how most large cats catch their prey, Princess," she said, and I looked straight ahead.

"No... they've already got us where they want us. They're just waiting for the opportunity," I whispered, and everyone looked at me.

"How do you know?" They asked, and I shook my head.

"I just... do."

"It must be the Celestial Magic. You can sense it more than we can, Princess," Virgo guessed, and I nodded. We continued walking for another ten minutes, before I felt a twinge, and I sensed something charging on my side. Right at me.

"Natsu!" I shouted as a tiger twice the size of me leapt. I pulled out my whip, and the shining rope wrapped around the cat, but not before it reached me. It's claws dug into me, and I felt it's teeth digging into my shoulder.

"Ice Make, Lance!" I heard Gray shout, and as I struggled underneath the tiger, I saw everyone else facing their own clawed beasts.

Erza was requipped into a full suit of armor as Aries trapped two tigers, and I saw her take one out quickly, but she barely declawed the other before it tore through Aries's wool. Gray and Virgo were doing well, and I saw Natsu declaw one as well. I smiled.

 _I have to get rid of this one. The rest are declawed. It's just this one._

Its rear claws dug into my upper thighs, pinning my legs, and its front paws dug into my upper arms as it tore into my shoulder with it's fangs. I could barely restrain my gag when understanding dawned on me.

It was eating me.

"What kind of mage eats another mage?!" I screamed through the pain, before casting a spell.

 ** _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens._** **  
** ** _All the stars, far and wide,_** **  
** ** _Show me thy appearance,_** **  
** ** _With such shine._** **  
** ** _Oh Tetrabiblos,_** **  
** ** _I am the ruler of the stars._** **  
** ** _Aspect become complete,_** **  
** ** _Open thy malevolent gate._** **  
** ** _Oh 88 Stars of the heaven,_** **  
** ** _Shine!_** **  
** ** _Urano Metria!_**

I felt the tiger get blown off of me as I cast the spell, but my eyes widened when I saw it rise again, growling angrily at me. I saw the other tigers cease their attacks, four still remaining, and they all had their eyes on me.

"Lucy, run," Natsu said but I shook my head.

"I have to keep going." I said, before reaching for my keys.

"Lucy, you can't! Not with two of us here already!" Aries called out, but I'd already held up the key.

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" I said, and he appeared. Beside him, Loke stood.

"I'll assist you. I'll stay with my own magic, though," He said, and I nodded as I leaned against a tree. The cats looked around at the other mages before returning their eyes to me. I heard one let out a roar, and my eyes widened.

"No," I whispered as three more of the cats appeared. The fight resumed, and I held the clawed cats back as best I could with my whip, and thank Mavis they were declawed by Gray and Erza. The cats all fought the mages, but soon, I realized what was happening. I saw one more clawed cat prowling around the edges, it's eyes on Gray.

"Gray!" I screamed, my whip flying towards the cat. He turned, but it was too late. I pulled the cat towards me with the whip, it's claws barely missing the ice mage as he stumbled back, the tiger's claw tearing his shirt, but not his skin.

His eyes widened as he realized what I'd done.

"Lucy!" Erza yelled, as the large cat, now free of my whip, lunged at me.

I felt teeth on my neck. Claws in my chest.

More blood.

I couldn't hold back a scream, but what came out was a gargled mess as the teeth found their mark.

I used the last bit of my magic, praying the spell worked.

 ** _"Lyncis, grant me your strength,_**

 ** _As I vanquish the venom that has overtaken my comrades._**

 ** _O' Lyncis, constellation of the Lynx,_**

 ** _Grant me the power of your stars._**

 ** _I call upon all 16 of your Heavenly Bodies,_**

 ** _And use their power to heal the poisoned._**

 ** _I call upon this magic, Lyncis Reparation!"_**

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed, as the spell hit it's targets.

Erza, Gray, and Natsu all glowed, but the spell didn't stop there.

It hit every one of the cats, and I smiled.

"If this spell removes the poison..." I gargled, my torn throat seeping with blood, "...then it removes their magic."

I watched as feline after feline fell, convulsing as they returned to their human forms. They were all elderly, to a point. Most looked to be in their late forties, with black hair and purple eyes. What I hadn't expected, however, was for their bodies to continue to glow as they faded.

"Their celestial magic is trying to return to the spirit world," Loke whispered, and I watched as Taurus, Virgo, and Aries disappeared as the last of my magic left me.

I saw Pink hair running towards me. Then Red. Orange. Black. I heard Natsu's voice, calling my name. Speaking words I couldn't understand.

"D-don't tell me yet, Natsu. I'll forget again," I whispered, before slipping into unconsciousness.


	3. Healing and Confessing

**-Natsu's POV-**

"What did she mean?" Gray asked as he tried to stop the blood with his hands, and I felt a tear sliding down my face as I did the same for her chest, my hand resting over her heart.

"We need to get her back the the h-hotel," I said, looking at the others.

"Are you alri-" Erza said, but I growled.

"Can't you see how pale she is!? Shut up and help me! We need... we need to get her help!" I shouted, sending Erza into silence. I picked the blonde mage, cradling her carefully in my arms. Her blood was everywhere, and her body was cold. I heard her heartbeat, but it was so faint.

"Loke, go to the guild, tell them to meet us halfway with Porlyusica and Wendy. Or get them on the first train here, or something! Erza, go to the hotel and get any first aid supplies you can find. Gray, put pressure on her neck while we're carrying her." I ordered, and everyone obeyed in silence. Loke glowed gold as he disappeared, heading for the guild. Erza took off in her Flight Armor, and Gray took off his shirt, pressing it against her neck carefully.

We walked as quickly as we could without hurting her. By the time we made it to the back patio area, Erza had a small, clean table covered in cloth and medical supplies put together. We laid Lucy on the cloth-covered table, and Erza cleaned the wound on her neck while Gray worked on her shoulder. I didn't move from my seat on a bench, next to Lucy's uninjured shoulder. I held her hand in mine, staring at her face.

Erza and Gray never questioned me.

Loke appeared an hour later, with a surprise we hadn't expected. Wendy, Carla, and Porlyusica appeared in Celestial garments, rushing straight to Lucy. Porlyusica tried to shove me away, but I growled. I scooted away from her upper half, still holding her hand as I sat near her legs. I watched as the woman worked on Lucy's neck as Wendy used her magic on her shoulder.

I heard voices talking, but I couldn't listen. I didn't care.

 _She was like this because she saved us._

 _I should have protected her._

 _What if she never wakes up? What if I can't tell her?_

"Lucy," I whispered, and I saw Erza look at me. I'd been crying since I'd first reached her in the woods, but I wasn't bothered by it. She was my best friend, I had a right to cry... even Gray had sniffled a few times. Still, it was getting harder to see as they blurred my vision.

"Natsu, she'll be okay," Erza whispered, and I nodded.

"Why did she say that in the forest? 'Don't tell me yet, I'll forget again' or something?" Gray asked.

"The spell she learned has side effects," I whispered, causing the two to fully face me

"What?" Erza asked, shocked, and I looked down.

"All of those injuries we got from the fight, when she casts that spell, she gets them in our place. There's the bite mark that was on your arm, Erza. Gray, there's the bruise from your leg," I mumbled, and they looked closer, seeing all of their wounds inflicted on her fragile body.

"Damn it, Lucy. Of course she'd cast the spell anyways," Gray cursed, a guilty look crossing his face.

"And when she casts the spell, she loses three minutes of her memory, usually the three minutes before she falls asleep or blacks out," I said. "Last night, she... she confessed how she felt. I told her I loved her, but she forgot because she'd cast the spell three times. That entire ten minutes was erased... I've been waiting for the right time to tell her again," I explained, staring at her face. Gray just stared at me, and Erza's face was full of enough pain for all of us. "W-What if I can't tell her? What if I lose her... I just got her. I can't lose her," I repeated, and Porlyusica scoffed.

"She'll be fine, these things just take time is all. Wendy, leave her shoulder be for now. Drink this," the woman said, handing Wendy a small bottle of something strange, "it'll replenish your magic. I've fixed up her neck, all I need you to do is mend the tissue back together. I'll start on her shoulder."

I smiled weakly when I heard that she would be fine, and I set my forehead down at the top of her leg. I had one arm wrapped around the lower half of her legs, and the other grasping her hand gently.

"Luce, I love you," I whispered quietly. Wendy was the only one who heard me, and I was fine with that. I said it again, and again.

"I've done all I can. Wendy will have to heal her to speed up the process, but otherwise, she'll be better within three days, and she should be awake by tomorrow." Porlyusica said, before looking to Loke.

"Now, take me back to my house. I'm sick of these humans already," She snarled at the Celestial Lion, who nodded - probably terrified of the old hag, though her only weapon was a broom. I didn't blame him - she really was scary when she wanted to be.

"Thank you," I called out, and she grunted in response before leaving with Loke.

We moved Lucy into her bed, and after speaking with the client and getting our reward, he allowed us to stay for another night. Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Carla all insisted on staying in the room with Lucy and I, and I nodded. Erza and Gray took the floor, Wendy and Carla took my bed, and I curled up beside Lucy. I smiled, listening to her heartbeat as I fell asleep.

 **-Lucy's POV, the next morning-**

"Nghh," I moaned, my eyes opening groggily. I winced at how sore I was, but I was also astonished. I remembered how I'd recieved the injuries, but after that, my mind was blank. "N-Na... Na...tsu," I whispered, testing my throat. It was healed, and I couldn't understand how.

"Lucy?" He whispered, sitting up to look at me. I smiled at him softly, my heart breaking at the sight of his red, puffy eyes gazing down at me. His pink hair wild from sleep.

"What happened? H-How am I... healed?" I asked quietly, but he didn't answer. He kept staring.

"Lucy," he whispered again, his voice weak and soft as he looked down at me. "You saved us. You saved all of us. W-we got Porlyusica and Wendy here to heal you. But before that, I thought I'd lost you," He explained, and I placed a hand on the side of his face.

"A Fairy Tail mage wouldn't give up that easily," I said with a smile.

"Lucy?" I heard someone call from behind Natsu, and I heard the stirring of bodies as Wendy, Carla, Gray, and Erza surrounded me, grasping me in a hug.

"T-thanks, but ow, still hurt, guys," I winced, and they released me quickly with mumbled apologies. Wendy worked on healing my shoulder, which burned when I moved, before fixing the lesser of my injuries.

After the others filled me in on what had happened, I nodded before looking at Natsu.

"You stayed with me?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah," was all he said. His face was red, and he avoided my gaze for a bit, before the others seemed to get the message. They left the room quietly, all going out to get breakfast, and I was surprised when Natsu stayed behind.

"Go get something to eat, you've got to be hungry - I know your stomach is bottomless," I joked, but he shook his head. He sat up, and I did so, too. He pulled me into a warm, caring hug, and I smiled.

"Lucy, can I tell you now?" He asked, and I was confused at first, before recalling our conversation the morning before, and nodded. "That night, you told me you had feelings for me," he said, and I blushed at the abrupt statement.

"I-I did?" I asked, and he nodded.

"You made me guess who you liked. I went through every guy I could think of before I ended up guessing myself," he said, and I hid my face on his shoulder. This could go three ways, I knew. He could tell me he didn't feel the same. He could tell me he wasn't sure, which was just as bad as a no, or, by some off chance, he could tell me that he cared. We'd been through a lot, from Phantom Lord to the Eclipse Spirit incident... so I really had no idea where this was going. Sure, I'd been confident for a while, until Lisanna came back. She was an amazing friend, don't get me wrong, but I knew she and Natsu had always been close before I came along.

"...and I told you I loved you," He whispered, and I looked up quickly to see his blushing face and dark, onyx eyes staring at me. I was shocked that he said it so easily, like he'd known it for years and had said it a thousand times. I was amazed, and nearly tongue-tied, but I knew I had to reply. He was asking me with his eyes. He wanted to hear me say it.

"I love you too," was all I said, and that was all he needed.

Warm lips met mine.

Large hands found my waist, and small ones reached around his neck.

It was a soft kiss, one full of love and compassion, and that was all I'd ever wanted.

He feathered kisses over my face, whispering 'I love you' after every few, causing a smile to break across my face. He really was a dork, but after I'd worried him so much the day before, I wouldn't tease him for it. Then again, it's not like I minded - I was glad he felt the same. I didn't expect it, really, but after a briefing from Wendy about how possessive dragons could be when they found the one they were destined to be with, and how loving they could be, I'd wondered how the rambunctious, fiery, and certainly dense Dragneel would react when he found his special someone. Of course, I'd also wondered how he'd react if it just so happened to be me, but now that I was living it, I couldn't get enough.

"I love you too," I replied, again and again.

After a while, we got up, still holding each other tightly, before I looked up at him.

"Can we go home, now?" I asked, dreaming of going back to the guild to see everyone's reaction. Mira would most certainly pass out, right alongside the master, one screaming about pink-haired, brown-eyed babies, the other a mix of joy for his "soon"-to-arrive Grandfairies (which wouldn't be nearly as soon as he thought- I planned to take things slowly, like any woman should), but I knew he'd eventually realize that a baby Fire Dragon Slayer and Celestial Mage mix could be dangerous. The constant hunger and the ability to summon back-up from another world... or adorable looks and a habit of setting anything and everything on fire.

Especially once he realized that flaming Uranometria's could come crashing down any second. Then again, I most certainly wouldn't be having kids for a long, long while, so it's not like he'd have to worry.

 _Why on earthland was I already thinking about kids?_

I was brought back from my thoughts by Natsu's bright eyes and happy tone. "Yeah, Luce, we can," he said, and we both smiled as we headed out the door.

We walked out, his arm around my waist to support me. I still had a few injuries on my legs, including another twisted ankle. That one was my own, though. I wasn't careful enough after I'd taken on Natsu's, and I'd succeeded in making it worse yesterday. We limped out into the lobby, and I saw our client sitting at the front desk. He ran around to stand in front of me, bowing deeply.

"You're friends told me what happened. I'd like to personally thank you for what you did, and I'd like to offer you another reward," He asked, but I put my hands in front of me.

"T-Thank you sir, but I truly couldn't ask you for more after the large reward you've payed us," I said, thinking of the one-million Jewel I'd get, my share of the four-million that would cover my rent for months to come.

"I insist," he said, before handing me a large, slightly heavy package wrapped in brown paper, held together with string. Natsu held it for me to keep weight off of my shoulder, and I bowed before our client.

"Thank you very much, sir. I appreciate it," I replied, and he smiled once more before returning to his place behind the desk, filling out paperwork. Wendy, Carla, Erza, and Gray all walked over, and the four of them, along with Natsu, wanted to open the package.

"No way, guys. I'm going to open it once we get back to the guild," I said, and they all nodded. Although, Gray did pout a bit. Natsu's arm went back around my waist, and I smiled up at him. He kissed my forehead, and I heard Gray gag at the sight.

"Oh, shut it. You're just jealous that you can't suck face with Juvia," I snickered.

"Tch. W-whatever," Gray mumbled, and we all laughed, taking his red face as all the answer we needed. We made our way out of the hotel, walking slowly down the road.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Wendy said, and we all watched as she pulled out a potion.

"Porlyusica gave me this to replenish my magic so I could heal you. I only used half of it, though. You take the rest," she said, handing it to me. I sniffed it once, and it smelled surprisingly good, like blueberries. I drank quickly, and smiled as I felt my magic return to me.

"Thank you, Wendy," I said, and she smiled.

"You're welcome, Miss Lucy," she replied. I wondered if she'd ever stop calling me Miss... I already considered her a little sister, but, all in due time, I suppose. We continued our walk down the long dirt road, when a thought suddenly struck me.

"Hey, how many tigers did we fight yesterday? Ten, right?" I said, and Erza nodded. I frowned.

"I feel like we're forgetting something important," I said, mostly to myself. My eyebrows knit together, and I frowned at the ground.

"Were there supposed to be more than ten?" Natsu asked, and I shook my head.

"No... hmm..." I said, my eyes squinted as I thought. Suddenly, like someone had slammed their fingers down harshly over the keys of a piano, the realization hit me, and I gasped. "Open, Gate of the Lion, Loke," I called, and the others turned to me as he appeared.

Erza was the first to speak. "Lucy, why did you-" she tried, but I was in a rush to find out what I needed to know.

"Loke, after I cast Lyncis Reparation, what happened to the tigers' magic?" I asked, and he smiled.

"The magic sent the ten tigers into the celestial world, and they're now bound as a Celestial Spirit, since they contain the magic of one. It was either that, or they die permanently. The Celestial King was angry with them for hurting you, but he figured this would be more ironic," Loke said, tossing me a key.

"A-A fourteenth Zodiac Key?" I said in shock, as the key landed in my hand. It was white-gold, the opposite of the thirteenth key, with the open mouth of a gold tiger revealing the key's Sign, which was a vibrant purple color, like their eyes had been.

"He used Lyncis's sign, since it's her magic. So, you now have ten of the twelve Zodiac Keys, and the first wielder Fourteenth Key - it's not a zodiac, but it's as powerful as one... consider it another Ophiuchus. Eleven out of Fourteen isn't too shabby, Princess," he said with a wink, and I smied.

"Wait, so Lucy owns all ten of those cats?" Natsu said, and I smacked his arm at the word 'own.'

"I don't 'own' _any_ spirits, Natsu. I have _contracts_ , but they're not like slaves. They're family," I said, "but, yes, I can make a contract with the Tigers. I know they're symbol is Lyncis the Lynx's, but what is they're official name?" I asked.

"Gate of the Shadow Cats. If you want to call them, that's all you'll say. You wont need to name them off," Loke said, and I nodded.

"Are they mad at me?" I asked, and Loke shrugged.

"A little bit, but they're actually fairly nice once you get to know them. Besides, they explained that they hadn't really meant to hurt anyone. They could barely retain their humanity for any amount of time, their magic was Taking Over them - sort of like how Mira's magic reacted and took over her arm for a while. They said the carved warning was to save you, not necessarily to scare you away. Now that they're back to normal, they're much nicer. Some are, anyways," he explained. I nodded once, and he smiled. "Don't worry, Lucy. They won't hurt anyone unless they're an enemy of yours," Loke said, and I nodded once more before letting him return to the spirit world.

"I'm definitely going to show Yukino this!" I said, hopping around happily before I winced at the pain in my ankle.

"Careful, Luce, don't hurt yourself," Natsu said, smiling, and I grinned back at him.

"So, you're not afraid of them?" Erza asked, and I shook my head.

"Erza, can't you feel it? This is the most powerful magic I've ever sensed from a key, plus, it's not really as evil as it felt. This is much... kinder," I said, and she nodded.

"As long as you're sure, Lucy." Gray said, and I smiled.

"Of course I am. Besides, I can just kick their butts again if I need to!" I said, and Natsu looked over at me.

"You're not fighting for a while, Luce," he said, and I looked at him indignantly.

"I'm fine. My ankle's just a little sore, and my shoulders a little scraped up. I've been worse," I said, and he frowned.

"No."

"If I want to fight, I'll fight!"

" _No_." This time, from both Gray and Natsu.

"Yes," I snapped back, just as stubborn, and they both huffed, ready to argue their points on my temporarily-deaf ears. No way was I backing down now that they had me going.

"She can decide what she's capable of. The more you deny her that, the more likely she'll be to take on more than she can handle," Erza said, ending the fight quickly, and I nodded.

"Fine, but I'll be with you if you try to fight," Natsu mumbled, and I smiled.

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way," I whispered, so only his Slayer ears could hear, and he smiled.

We finally reached the train station, and we boarded one of the many empty cabins. The town was more of a vacation hot-spot, and the tigers had caused a lot of trouble, so the town was barren of any tourists, aside from a few dare-devils. Erza and Gray sat across from Wendy and Carla. I sat in the seats across the aisle from them, with Natsu's head in my lap as the train surged forward. I combed my fingers through his soft, pink hair, and I was surprised to hear a rumble from his chest.

 _He fell asleep fast_ , I thought.

I lifted his head up gently, then stood, setting him back down without waking him. I saw the others were fast asleep as well, so I walked to the cabin behind us. No one was inside, so I pulled out two keys.

"Open, Gate of the Goat, Capricorn," I said, and he appeared beside me.

"What may I assist you with, Miss Lucy?" He asked, and I held up the second key.

"I'm going to make a contract with the Shadow Cats. I just wanted some extra security, is all," I explained, and he nodded.

"Understood. I'm ready whenever you are," he replied, and I took in a breath.

"Open, Gate of the Shadow Cats."

One by one, they appeared. Nine of the ten appeared laying in the Train Seats, but one appeared standing right in front of me.

"Hello," I said, and the tiger blinked. What I hadn't expected, however, was for it to speak.

"Hello, Miss Heartfilia. I am Abaddon, the First Shadow. You wish to contract us?" He asked, and I nodded. "Very well. We are available whenever you need us. Allow me to introduce the rest of my family," he said, and he listed off names as he gestured to each cat.

"Dracul the Second Shadow, Kerberos the Third, Nazar the Fourth, Ravana the Fifth, Isoba the Sixth, Keme the Seventh, Phorcys the Eighth, Runa the Ninth, and Lotus the Tenth. Nazar, Runa," He said, and I looked up as two of the cats stood on their hind legs, their front paws leaning against the backs of the train's seats.

"I am Nazar the Fourth Shadow. I apologize for the injury I caused to your shoulder, Miss Heartfilia." He said, and I nodded.

"It's okay," I replied. Nazar laid back down in the seat, and I turned to the other.

"I am Runa the Ninth Shadow. I apologize for the injury I caused to your neck, Miss Heartfilia," Said the tigress, and I again replied with an, 'It's Okay'. The cat had what seemed to be a small smile on her face as she took her seat again.

"It was nice meeting you, Miss," Abaddon said, before the cat's disappeared into the celestial world.

"Thank you, Capricorn. You can return now," I said, and he nodded.

"Call again any time, Miss Lucy." He said, before vanishing as well. I walked back into the cabin, only to find everyone awake with Natsu trying to talk to them through his illness, his words slurring a bit.

"Wheresh Lushee? I fell ashleep and," he paused, looking ready to puke, before continuing, "I don't know where she went. Did you shee her, Froshtbite?" Natsu asked Gray, and I saw him shake his head, eyebrow twitching at being called Frostbite.

"There she is!" Wendy said, pointing as I walked towards them.

"Where did you go, Lushee? You shcared me," Natsu said, still looking unimaginably green, and I smiled as I helped him back into his seat.

"I just contracted the Shadow Cats. No worries," I said, my fingers combing through his hair again. The others drifted off to sleep again fairly quickly, but Natsu stayed awake. He faced upwards this time, his head still in my lap, and I smiled when he pushed my hair out of my face. I leaned down to kiss his forehead, but he moved, catching my lips with his own. We sat there for a while, our lips moving ever so slightly as we just enjoyed being together, before I pulled away.

"Go back to sleep, Natsu," I whispered, and he smiled. He turned his head, snuggling his face into my shirt, before he finally went to sleep.

* * *

"We're home, everyone!" I called, and we were immediately swamped as everyone asked about the mission.

"Lucy, why is your neck wrapped up?"

"Did you have any cool fights?"

"Woah, is that a new key?"

"What's in the brown box-looking thing?"

Questions came at us from everywhere, but we finally hushed everyone. Erza retold the story, and when she finished, I held up the key.

"This is what happened to those ten Shadow Cats. Now they're the Fourteenth Zodiac Key!" I said. Levy ran up to me, squishing me in a hug, before leaning back.

"You need to be more careful, Lucy!" she scolded, before looking to Natsu... or, more appropriately, the box in his arms. "Is that the Special Reward?" Levy asked, and I nodded.

"Let's open it," I suggested, and Levy, Gajeel, Natsu, Erza, and Gray were the first to seat themselves in anticipation around the package. I sat down, and the rest of the guild crowded around, with Lily and Carla floating overhead.

Levy and I gasped at the books as we tore into the package, and only after we explained them did everyone else gasp, too.

"Celestial Magic... Script Magic... Take-Over magic... Slayer Magic... There's a book for nearly every kind of magic in the guild here!" I said, grabbing the Celestial book. I flipped through, looking at spells I'd never even heard of, and when I looked at the binding, I realized these had come from the resort's own library.

"Stardress?! Amazing!" I said, as Levy squealed, trying out a new Script. Freed loomed over her shoulder, trying to sneak a peek at any runes.

Gajeel, Natsu, Laxus, and Wendy were all fighting over the Dragon Slayer book, only to have Erza smack them all away, except for Wendy, of course. She then returned to flipping through a book of armor and weapons that made her eyes glow in excitement.

After a while, everyone settled down, and I lent my books out to whoever wanted them, my only interest being in the Celestial book. I wave my goodbye to the guild as I left, making a beeline for my apartment. I was exhausted, and my rent was due for the next day. I wasn't too worried, though, with one million Jewel resting in my pocket.

I walked into my bathroom. I made the bath short tonight, considering the water burned a little when it hit my shoulder, and I clambered into my pajamas as I flopped down into my bed.

"Ow!" My bed yelled, and I jumped up as I realized there was someone already curled up under my sheets.

"Natsuuu!" I whined, and he scooted over so I could fit beside him. I'd been hoping he'd get out of my bed but knew that sharing was as good as I'd get.

"Hey, Luce, can I ask you something?" Natsu said, and I nodded. "I know we haven't really been together very long. It's only been a day. But... I spend the night with you anyways, and we stay together on missions and stuff, and I know your rent costs a lot, and... uh, I was wondering if, instead of living so far apart, you'd like to live... together?" he asked, and I smiled.

"I'd love to, as long as you don't make too much of a mess. Where would we go, though?" I asked, and he smiled at my response.

"Me and Happy's house, of course!" He said, and I laughed.

"Alright. Is tomorrow a good day for me to move in? My rent's due then, I'll pay before I leave," I said, and Natsu nodded excitedly. Honestly, he practically lived with me already - the only difference would be Erza and Gray breaking into his house rather than my own. "Will Happy be back by then?" I asked, and Natsu shrugged.

"That fishing job sure did have him excited. He'll probably get caught up and fish for himself." Natsu said, and I laughed. "Hey, Luce?" He asked again.

"Yeah?"

He brushed my hair away from my face. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, Honey," I said, and he scrunched up his nose.

"Honey?"

"Would you prefer Tabasco Breath? Because I can do Tabasco breath."

"...Honey's fine."


End file.
